How I met the friends
by awesomeness50
Summary: Ted recollects about the times they shared with the Friends gang. A super crossover which follows multiple crossovers and pairings between characters from both shows.
1. Making Plans

**A long time coming crossover between the HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER universe and the FRIENDS universe. I own absolutely none of the characters in this story... yet. Anyway this is set in the late series of friends and season 5 of HIMYM and the laws are pretty flexible so nothing to textbook.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy so please READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

_Future Ted_

_2030_

_"Kids you know how I always tell you the amazing stories from the old days about how I met your aunt Robin, Aunt Lily, Uncle Marshall and Uncle Barney. But what I haven't told you yet is about how I met the Friends. It all started in the fall of 2010 when Lily met the mother of one of her students._

_Ross and Rachels apartment_

Ross was sitting on his laptop going through some of his paleontology work when he hears Rachel at the door. Ross gets up as Rachel walks in with four year old Emma by the hand and Ross gets on his knees and calls "Emma, come here sweet pea" and runs too him and says "Daddy" and Ross hugs his daughter. Rachel comes over and gives Ross a kiss and says "Hey honey how was your day".

Ross replies "Rachel sweetie you're awfully happy today. Oh no, did that guy at work try hitting on you again? Cause if he did I am going to go down there and show him some of my old Ka-Ra-Teh moves, HIYA"!

Rachel rolls her eyes and says "Ok Ross first of all, NO Dave was not hitting on me, second you're frightening Emma and third, please you couldn't even scare a girl scout. Didn't Monica used to beat you up"?

Ross stutters to find the right words and finally says "Well, umm, aaaah... Ooooh come on that was like twenty five years ago for crying out loud. And don't you remember what she looked like back then she was huge"!

Rachel began to take off her jacket and shoes and continued "Anyway Ross what I wanted to say was I ended up having a chat with Emma's kindergarten teacher Mrs. Aldrin and she was really nice. One thing led to another and we're having dinner with Lily and her husband Friday night down at Waterfront Restaurant".

Ross shrugged and replied "Sounds ok, I'm always keen to meet some new couples and make some new friends. I just don't know about this Friday cause I might have plans you know".

Rachel laughed and replied "Oh yeah right. Watching the nicks game at Chandlers doesn't count. Besides I've already made bookings".

_Half an hour later_

_Chandler and Monica's apartment_

"Sure no worries Ross. I completely understand. Ok next time then bye" Chandler said as he hung up the phone. "Monica" he called out. "Yeeeees" said Monica coming in.

Chandler threw the phone up comically and said "Ross just canceled for Friday night. So you know what that means? Just the two of us. You and me Mrs. Monica Bing".

Monica pulled away as Chandler went in to hug her and said "Aaaaw sweetie, I'm working Friday night. And I know how much you were looking forward to some one on one time with Ross since we're married and he's got Emma now and it's so hard these days. So what excuse did my bonehead brother come up with this time"?

Chandler sat down and said "Well apparently they've made friends with some other husband and wife they met at Emma's school so now they're couple dating". Monica yelped out "What! They're not even married. Damn it we can't even find any good couples anywhere and those two have Emma at kindergarten, that place is crawling with nice couples.

Chandler laughed out and said "Tell me about it. You remember that dinner we had with Phil and Claire Dunphy. They couldn't keep their hands off each other it was too creepy". Monica replied "I know after a while it was like Get a room you two. Aaaaw now I feel bad leaving you".

Chandler decided to play cool and said "No sweat you have to work, I'm alright trust me. Anyway I think I might just call it an early night. Goodnight sweetie" and kissed Monica on the lips and went to their bedroom. As chandler began to undress he sat on the bed silently thinking to himself about how much their lives have now changed. He and Monica were married; Ross and Rachel were raising a daughter, heck even Phoebe was now married and his best friend Joey spent most of his time in LA only visiting back in New York. With Monica working nights half the time and his friends leading their own individual lives left Chandler wondering and feeling a little bit lonely.

"Oh well" he thought to himself, "I spent thirty years single so I might kick up the old Bing charm and go out on my own Friday night. Hmmm what should I try? Wait a minute; one of the guys at work told me about this pub called McLarens. Maybe I'll give it a run for its money and see if they can handle this" and threw a pose in front of the mirror but as soon as he heard approaching footsteps he immediately jumped back into bed not realizing he was still in his sweatpants.

* * *

_Lily and Marshall's apartment_

Marshall came through the door and saw Lily watching TV then as she saw him she jumped up and yelled "Marshmallow", and Marshall replied "Lilly pad" and both hugged each other and Lily asked "So honey how was your day at work".

Marshal replied "Oh not too bad. I spent an hour just hanging out with Barney on the rooftop today drinking beer then the rest was mostly paperwork so it was alright. And how was yours"? Lily replied "Eh, nothing much. But listen to this; I was having a chat with little Emma Geller's mum and she was so nice and so much fun that we decided that we're gonna have dinner with her and her husband this Friday night at the Waterfront Restaurant" and Lily's voice went higher with excitement as she exclaimed "And you know what that means"?

Marshall's eyes grew wide as he exclaimed "Couple date! Oh Lily this is so exciting. I spent an hour listening to Barney go on and on and on about how stupid marriage is and how awesome singles are, plus since Ted and Robin are both single we could really use some other couple friends".

"Oh yeah" Lily said, "You remember that black doctor and the Hispanic nurse couple we had over"? Marshall replied "Ooooh yeah, then we really have to put on our best foot forward".

_Lily and Marshall have a flashback from a month ago where Turk and Carla came over for Chinese food and movies. Carla terrified the Chinese delivery for being several minutes late so badly he swore to never deliver to them again, then when they were watching a DVD Turk was always laughing and commenting on everything in the movie so loud that they were getting noise complaints from the neighbors._

Lily then began in a more serious tone "Right Eriksen so you know what that means, best behavior. No singing while eating and no remarks at bad grammar, especially Effect and Affect". Marshal breathed heavily and said "Alright I can do that. But no super loud chewing". Lily replied "What are you talking about I don't chew loudly" but one look from Marshal and she replied "Oh fine I'll try".

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Double Date

**A long time coming crossover between the HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER universe and the FRIENDS universe. I own absolutely none of the characters in this story... yet. Anyway this is set in the late series of friends and season 5 of HIMYM and the laws are pretty flexible so nothing to textbook.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy so please READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

_Friday night_

_Waterfront Restaurant_

"Ok honey for the tenth time you look great, now how do I look, is my shirt alright, is my hair fine" Marshall asked Lily as they waited for Ross and Rachel. "You look fine" Lily replied frantically as Ross and Rachel walked in and Lily and Marshal stood up and waved signaling them over.

"Holy cow look how tall he is. And how short she is! That just raises so many questions", "Shutup Ross"! Rachel snapped back at him as they approached the table. Lily and Rachel hugged and Lily says "Rachel Green, this is my husband Marshal" and Rachel replies "Nice to meet you Marshal, and this is my partner Ross Geller". Ross and Marshall exchanged handshakes and both sat down.

As the night progressed both couples traded stories and talked about their work and careers but it got very interesting once Rachel said "So Lily tell us how did you two meet". Lily replied "Well we met in college, we dated for some time" then Marshal continued "And a couple years ago we got married and we've been together for fifteen years".

Rachel looked on with her mouth hanging open and Ross looked like he saw a ghost and said "Fifteen years! How do you manage to pull that off"? "Oh it's nothing Marshall replied" and Lily continued "We love and understand each other and it's not like we've had other partners before".

"Hang on, hang on" Rachel questioned waving her hands about. "So you've only dated each other" and Lily and Marshall nodded in unison then Lily asked "And what about you guys". Ross and Rachel both laughed and said "Well we met in high school".

Marshall said "Aaaaw high school sweethearts". Rachel continued "Like I said we only met in high school". Ross continued "Yeah. I had the biggest crush on Rachel. Then we met years later after I got divorced and eventually we dated until we, well it was a long time ago so I'll be truthful, we took a break".

"You took a break"! Lily exclaimed. "You're divorced"! Marshall followed.

Rachel turned to Ross and said "Yeah Ross I don't recall that we were on a break". Marshall interrupted "Hang on a minute. You were married"!

Ross replied "Yes well my first wife Carol", "FIRST WIFE" Lily yelled. Ross took a moment's pause and continued "Yes my first wife Carol. Well just before she gave birth to our son Ben she switched teams".

"Oh" said Lily, but then looked at Marshall and after realising what he meant they both exclaimed "Oooooooooh". Marshall then asked "So now you two are married" and Rachel replied "well not right now but we did get married in Vegas a few years ago but we got divorced. Anyway long story short we stayed friends and had Emma then after that it all just worked out for the best". Ross put his arm around Rachel and they both kissed while Marshall and Lily looked in shock.

While Ross and Rachel were making cute talk Marshall looked at Lily and telepathically sent her a message "Lily, I thought you said these guys were cool. They're freakin weird". Lily sent back a telepathic message to Marshall saying "Hey they had a kid I only assumed they were married, not divorced and just unmarried parents. Quick Marshall change the subject".

Marshall's voice went high as he nervously asked "Hey guys, guys. So do you believe in the Loch Ness monster"? Lily facepalmed herself hoping Marshall would pick a more realistic topic.

Ross took a more aggressive stance and said "Loch Ness Monster! I am a paleontologist and I can guarantee you that there is no such thing". Marshall replied softly "Don't say monster. Nessy is a gentle creature".

Ross mockingly turned to Rachel and said "Did you hear that Rach? Apparently there is a prehistoric Plesiosaur somewhere in Scotland. Hey here's an idea. If we start believing in fiction and myth let's all buy lottery tickets. Did you know that statistically you have more chance of being hit by lightning than winning the lottery"!

Rachel intervened and said "Ross do you want to talk about that song you had. What was it again? I am bee, I am bee. Won't you something, something me". Ross pulled in face to face with Rachel and said "Rachel we agreed not to talk about that anymore" and Rachel whispered "Ross I am trying very hard to make friends here, now are we going to behave or will I tell Monica on you". Ross recoiled and said "Oh fine I'll be good".

Ross decided to change the subject again and nervously said "So Lily, Marshall. Do you two ever think about kids"? Marshall's face turned into a giant smile as he said "All the time. Me and Lily have been trying so hard but maybe we're just not ready". Lily continued "So we made a deal with the universe that we won't have kids until we find the last doppelganger".

Ross rolled his eyes and whispered to Rachel "Now they're talking about doppelganger's" but Rachel ignored him and said "Well it doesn't have to be that way, I mean look at Ross's son Ben. When Carol got pregnant they were getting divorced. And we weren't even planning little Emma let alone we were no where near close to ready but we still had our baby girl and now everything's going well".

Lily smiled and said "Aaaaaw did you hear that Marshall. Maybe we are ready after all and we just don't know it yet". Marshall looked into Lily's eyes and said "Baby. I'll be ready whenever you want me to".

* * *

As the night ended both couples said their farewell to one another and even though Ross and Marshall hesitantly shook hands, Rachel and Lily hugged each other and left smiling. As Ross and Rachel took a taxi Ross said "Wow, I'm glad that was over. Did you see that Marshall he was all - The Loch Ness monster is real, doppelgangers, I've only had the one girlfriend".

Rachel sat still without reacting and said "I actually kind of liked them. Marshall is such a teddy bear and Lily was so lovely and stylish. I actually might introduce her to the girls".

Meanwhile Marshall and Lily walked down the street and Marshall said "Gee whiz that Ross was a headcase. He was all - I've been married three times or I'm so smart I'm a paleontologist. Well guess what Ross! I'm lawyer and you dig up bones for a living".

Lily hugged Marshall's arm and said "Come on Marshall they weren't so bad. Ross actually happens to know quiet a bit about art and Rachel invited me to coffee with her girlfriends".

Marshall didn't want to argue so he changed the subject and said "You know Lily it's still pretty early, let's give Ted a buzz and see what he's up to".

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. The one with Maclarens

**A long time coming crossover between the HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER universe and and the FRIENDS universe. I own absolutely none of the characters in this story... yet. Anyway this is set in the late series of friends and season 5 of HIMYM and the laws are pretty flexible so nothing to textbook.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy so please READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

_Friday night_

_Maclarens Pub_

Barney stood in Maclarens pub leaning against the bar drinking scotch as Ted approached him drinking coffee. Barney looked confused and said "Ted Mosby, are you running flat? Who drinks coffee at 9pm"?

Ted replied "Aaaah just having a bit of a hectic day that's all. Gunter says hello by the way". Barney replied "Good to know" but paid little attention while fixing his attention ahead of him.

Ted was confused by Barneys odd behavior and tried to look the same way but couldn't find any drunk sexy women that normally catch Barneys eye so to break the awkward moment he began "You wanna hear something interesting Barney. In Latin there are different ways of saying coffee. For instance there's Coffea Arabica, Coffea Robusta. It all depends…"

Barney cut him off and said "Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted will you stop talking already. I know that despite all my teachings you are still the nerdiest guy in the room most of the time but look at that guy over there I just can't take my eyes of him. He's just a laugh a minute".

"Which guy" Ted enquired. Barney pointed across and continued "That guy across the room. Glasses, bad haircut and cheap suit. Look at him; he just keeps striking out with every girl. And look at him at the bar, he's obviously making some dumb joke and Karl's just looking for an excuse to get away".

Ted took in the observation and said "Yeah poor guy. You know I'm beginning to genuinely feel sorry for him, maybe we should go over and say hello". Barney laughed and said "Come on Ted the night is young, a little longer and drunk girls are going getting more and more uninhibited and vulnerable". Ted replied "Yeah but I still feel sorry for the guy. Tell you what, let's at least go over and say hello and then I promise you I'll wingman for the rest of the night".

* * *

Chandler stood next to two girls at the bar who both clearly looked very bored listening to him rant on about one Halloween party. "So anyway there I was dressed as a pink bunny and Ross comes in dressed as some kind of space potato. He kept saying that he was Spudnik, you get that like sputnik except a potato but get this. Everyone thought he looked like doody". Chandler broke out laughing at the word Doody as the girls left giving him the cold shoulder.

Chandler sighed as he went over to the bar and put his glass down almost knocking it over and copped a wierd look from Karl the bartender. "Rough night" Karl asked. Chandler replied "Something like that. Just had my best friend cancel on me so I thought I'd fly solo but it's just not as fun as I thought it might be. I was really hoping I would bump into some guys from work but they must be having their own fun somewhere else.

Chandler heard a message tone on his phone but before he could answer he heard "Hey there" as a man's voice came from behind and Chandler turned around to see Ted and Barney in front of him. Ted extended his hand and said "You must be new here. My name's Ted and this is my friend Barney". Chandler introduced himself and shook hands with Ted and Barney and asked "So you guys regular here"?

"Regular? These guys practically live here. Hell if they spent any more time here than they already do I'd be charging them rent" said Wendy the waitress as she walked past with a try of drinks.

Ted then went on "Yeah well to be fair I do live in the building upstairs. Plus this place isn't too bad, you should really try the chicken wings. So Chandler, what is it you do with yourself"?

Chandler replied "Well I've been working in advertising for the last few years, and on weekend I mostly hang out at a coffee house with my friends" Barney shook his head and put his hand around Chandler and said "Poor poor Chandler. I think it is no coincidence us meeting tonight, I believe that you may very well indeed become my new protégé".

"Your new what" enquired Chandler. Barney continued "You see my friend Ted here. When we first met he had an awful beard and was a complete strikeout with the ladies. I taught him how to live and after a few years with me he is the finished product you see before you. I'll start by getting you into a new suit then I'll start you off as junior wingman and eventually you will become a fully fledged Bro. Get yourself ready cause it is going to be Legen- wait for it- Dary".

Chandler looked stunned and looked over at Ted and asked "Does he always talk like that" and Ted exhaled and nodded his head. Chandler said "Barney was it. Not to be rude or ungrateful but trust me I don't need any help with the ladies. I do just fine". Barney replied "Ha! Come on look at you. I bet back in college you used to dress as Miami Vice or Flock of Seagull or something like that. Honestly you can trust me in this".

Ted laughed and said "Haha Flock of Seagulls. Should've seen me in college I was a shocker". Chandler replied "Look I'm sure you're both really nice guys but I was really looking forward to just trying out this new bar and I'm expecting some friends soon".

Barney said "Okay I won't help you out for the better but I will give you one challenge just to see if you're as good as you say. You see that smokin hot brunette over there? I will bet $200 that you strike out within thirty seconds". Chandler looked at the woman where Barney was pointing and said "Ok Barney the dinosaur, I agree".

As Chandler walked off Barney looked shocked and said "Did he just say Barney the dinosaur? Lame"! Ted replied "Yeah poor guy. Easiest $200 you'll ever make". Both watched as Chandler went over to the brunette and Barney started his stopwatch as soon as Chandler said hello. Ted and Barney couldn't believe their eyes as within seconds Chandler almost had his tongue down her throat.

"Did you see that" Ted exclaimed. Barney was still shocked and didn't even blink, then finally uttered "That man is god"! Chandler went back down to the boys and said "Ted, Barney, I would like you both to meet my wife Monica". "Nice to meet you" said Ted while Barney was still confused and stuttered" Ah-uh nice to meet you as well Ma-Monica".

Monica then began "Chandler I messaged you ten minutes ago to let you know I got out of work early and I remember you mentioned you might be here". Chandler replied "That's great honey I'm so happy you could make it. How was work"? Monica replied "Pretty quiet. But at least I got off early to see my favorite man".

Ted then said "Hey guys, our regular booth just came free if you want to join us". "Yeah why not" replied Chandler and the four of them went to the booth and Ted ordered a round of drinks and chicken wings for the table. Monica then said "Hey guys I don't know what you're plans are for the night but I spoke to a couple of my friends and they freed up early so I told them to join us". "The more the merrier" replied Ted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Worlds Collide

**A long time coming crossover between the HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER universe and and the FRIENDS universe. I own absolutely none of the characters in this story... yet. Anyway this is set in the late series of friends and season 5 of HIMYM and the laws are pretty flexible so nothing to textbook.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy so please READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

As the night continued they kept drinking and exchanged fun stories like how Chandler and Monica met at Ross's wedding in London and about the Goat in Ted's apartment when two more people came in to join them. "So this is the Mclarens Chandler was telling us about" said the woman and the man with her said "Interesting, but you know what they say. Try everything at least one". Chandler stood up and introduced Ted and Barney to Ross and Rachel as they joined them in the booth. As Ross and Rachel sat down Barney looked at Ted and said "Ted! A moment please".

"We'll be back in a sec" said Ted and left the table as Ross and Rachel filled Monica and Chandler on their night. Ross ranted on "So Lily she was alright but her husband was just so weird. He kept talking about the Loch Ness monster and doppelgangers but I think that's because he is Bigfoot. He was like almost seven foot tall this guy you should've seen him".

"Well then, maybe he could be useful in case we ever play basketball or you need to change a light bulb, Oh snap"! Chandler remarked but no one found him funny. Rachel then continued "Monica you have to meet Lily she is so wonderful. She teaches at Emma's kindergarten and she and Marshall have been together for fifteen years, ever since college".

Monica replied "Fifeen years. Wow that is a long time. But then again that is so sweet and I can see why Ross doesn't like Marshall". "What how did I get into this" Ross questioned and Monica replied "Well you do have quiet a track record there mister divorced three times". Chandler then laughed and said "Yeah you're Ross the divorce force remember" and the three of them began laughing while Ross jumped up and said "You know what! I've had enough of this I am going to go to the bar, and I am going to get myself a straight up Vodka". "You do that Ross, I'm just going to pop into the ladies" Rachel said and walked off.

As Ross went to the bar Ted and Barney were nearby and Barney was frustrated saying "Ted what's going on. It's 10:30 we should be out there meeting women. Do you not understand that somewhere out there is a sad girl who just got dumped or some girl with daddy issues? Ted we are wasting our time here with these two couples, there is no way this night is going anywhere".

Before Barney could finish talking Ted yelped out as he saw Lily and Marshall come in and waved them over. As they approached Barney asked "Hey where have you two been all night? Ted here's being absolutely no help". Lily answered "Oh we just had dinner with another couple we met. Their daughter goes to my school and seemed like nice people".

Marshall remarked "Really, is that what you think? I mean sure Rachel was ok but mister I only believe in proven facts and science really did a number on my head. Anyway who are those two in our booth"? Ted replied "Oh you guys should come over we've made some great new friends" and escorted Marshall and Lily while Barney rolled his eyes and followed.

As they approached the booth Ted began introductions "Marshall and Lily, this is Chandler and his wife Monica". Both couples greeted each other politely and everyone sat down together. Monica immediately whispered Chandler, this is our chance to make good with a married couple. Remember, no jokes". Chandler replied mocking Monica "ne ne ne No Jokes Chandler. Alright but remember, no asking too many annoying questions".

Chandler asked "So Marshall, Lily. What is it you do"? "What do we do" Marshall questioned and Chandler replied "You know like what is it that you do do"? Chandler barely contained himself from laughing as Monica nudged him and whispered "Okay you had your chance. I'll be asking all the questions from now on" but then to their surprise Marshall burst out laughing and said "Did you guys hear? He said doodoo" and signaled Chandler to high five him which Chandler enthusiastically reciprocated.

Lily continued "Well I'm a kindergarten teacher and Marshall here's a lawyer". Monica again whispered to Chandler "Didn't Ross and Rachel have dinner with a kindergarten teacher? I should ask" and Chandler cut her off "No you shouldn't". Monica replied "Well my husband works in Advertising and I'm the head chef at a restaurant".

Lily's eyes widened with excitement as her voice went high and she said "Hang on a minute. You're not that Chef Monica from the Cuisine Glamour restaurant"? Monica shyly replied "One and the same".

"We love your work" Marshall exclaimed and Lily continued "Oh my god you're food is amazing. You're menu has so much variety and creativity. Not too mention how delicious your food is". Monica replied "Aaaaw thanks guys, it's so nice to be appreciated".

Ted intervened "Oh hang on a minute. Monica I had this interesting idea for thanksgiving, it's called a Tur-Tur-Key-Key. Basically it's a small Turkey inside a bigger turkey. What do you think"? Monica stared and said "Ted, that's just gross! It would taste wrong, very wrong" and Chandler replied "Yeah sounds like it would Su-Su-Ck-Ck" and an awkward silence fell on the room.

Ted felt embarrassed at his corny idea and said "Barney, maybe we should head" and Barney replied "Finally let's go". Ted stood up and said "Well uh we're headed off to a strip club so yeah enjoy the night" and both headed off as Monica and Chandler yelled out "Nice meeting you".

As the two couples sat drinking and eating chicken wings Lily asked "So what do you two have planned for the night" and Chandler replied "Well I thought we'd give this place a try since one of the guys at the office told me about it. But we've got a few friends with us here as well, oh look here they come now".

Rachel came in frustrated saying "Oh my god the that line for the ladies room is such a; hey what are you guys doing here"? "Rachel!" Marshall and Lily exclaimed. Lily explained "Rachel we come here all the time, this is our regular bar. We know all the waiters names, we know the regulars, hell we even live upstairs". Rachel was still surprised and responded "Oh. Well I see you've met some of my best friends here" and sat down beside them.

"Wow talk about small world "Marshall said. "So how do you all know each other"? Monica answered "Well me and Rachel went to high school together, Ross and Chandler met in college and well Ross is actually my brother".

"You're what"! Marshall yelped. "How can you two be even remotely related". "Settle down honey" Lily replied, and then continued "Hang on Rachel. If you're here then where's Ross"? Just as Lily finished a high pitched man's voice from behind said "My god that line in the bar was so long, good thing I got two so I don't have to go back".

Marshall stood up and exclaimed "Ross"! And Ross responded "Marshall". Ross replied "So Eriksen what are you doing here at my table"? Marshall replied "What! This is my hangout, and my booth. I come here almost every night with my friends and we sit here at this very table"!

Ross replied "Yeah well we were here first so if you could maybe I don't know leave because I really don't like the affect you're having on our evening". Marshall screamed "E-ffect Ross, its effect. And you know what I was here before you arrived if you didn't notice and I'm a regular here, so just remember to who you're speaking mister science professor".

"It's who-mmm not who, it's pronounced whom! God where did you even study? Some Law school in Minnesota or something"? Marshall replied "Oh snap ha ha! You know what, I'm leaving. I don't care where I go just as long as I don't have to see you anymore".

Ross replied "Yeah well fine be that way. I don't want to hang out with some Minnesota loooooser who's only ever had one girlfriend". Marshall replied "Oh yeah! Well good luck then Ross. You'll probably be divorced within a month, AGAIN"! Marshall turned to Lily and said "Lilypad, let's go".

Lily looked at Marshall with sad eyes and said "But baby" but Marshall said "We're going"! Lily looked at the friends and said "Guys I'm so sorry It's just that Ross and Marshall have this thing. But I would really like to see you again sometime". Rachel replied "Aaaaw of course Lily we would love to see you again" and Monica replied "Yeah come say hello if you're in the restaurant. See you soon, I hope" as Lily left with Marshall.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
